The Broken Boy
by Hakai Konton Kage
Summary: Naruto is sent to the past. Will he fit in with his family that he never had or not, read and find out. I suck at summaries. :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own the plot to this story. This is my first fanfic, so don't give me any flames.  
Enough talk from me, on with the story!

Chapter 1

A young boy with wildly spiked blonde hair is in a dead-end side in an alley, is screaming for his life, as a mob of drunken villagers are stabbing the boy with kunai, shuriken and katanas.

This 5 year old boy is Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze.

As Naruto gets the worst beating of his life for something he has no control over, someone stabs him right where the seal is on his stomach, adding more to the pool of blood the boy is laying in.

"TAKE THAT, DEMON SPAWN!" a mobster yells as he stabs the boy's stomach.

Naruto's orange jumpsuit is no longer orange, it looks as if it is dyed red.

As one of the Chunin and the mob is about to use a fireball Jutsu on the now unconscious boy, Someone yells, "Time release no Jutsu!"

Then there was a white flash around the unconscious boy. The boy was gone after the flash ended; all that was left of Naruto was a pool of his blood.

...Time travel 7 years back in time...

Today is Minato's first day as the Hokage. He was doing a Hokage's worst enemy... paperwork with his wife, Kushina, on his right.

Then suddenly there was a white flash on the Hokage's desk. The ANBU in the room formed around the table, ready to attack, only to find a boy after the flash was over.

As they take a fast scan over the child, they all noticed he should be dead from all the injuries he has sustained.  
Kushina grabbed the boy and rushed to the hospital as fast as she could with Minato and the ANBU right behind her.

That's it for this chapter

R&R :)


	2. Chapter 2

Tensa-zangetsu102, "I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own the plot to this story. This is my first fanfic, so don't give me any flames.  
Enough talk from me, on with the story!

Chapter 2

As Kushina makes it to the hospital she uses her left leg to kick open the hospital doors. "GET THIS CHILD SOME HELP RIGHT NOW!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Four medic nins ran up to her and grabbed the boy from her arms. They put the boy in one of the open rooms and began firing up their medical jutsu to try and stop the bleeding.

Once they stopped the bleeding one of the four left the room, only to see Kushina and Minato standing in front of the door with worried faces.

"The boy will make it. He has several broken bones, his rib cage has been shattered, his arms and legs have been broken in a total of nine places, the pelvis bone has been shattered and his jaw has been dislocated. It also looks as if he has never eaten food in his life," said the nurse.

"So he's going to make it. Did you find out who he is?" asked Minato.

"Not yet, but we are doing a DNA test this very moment. We'll get the results tomorrow. He won't be waking up for at least a week," said the nurse.

"Does it matter if I keep an eye on him overnight?" asked Kushina.

"Yes, you may," said the nurse. Then she left.

"I've got paperwork to do, so I'll see you tomorrow," said Minato. Then Minato left the Hokage tower.

Kushina nodded to Minato as he left, then went into the boy's hospital room.

"Alright, we are done here. Oh, Kushina, there is a seal on the boy's stomach. I think you should see. We will check on the boy tomorrow," said a nurse, then they all left the room.

Kushina walked over to the bed and raised the blanket off the boy and pushed the hospital gown aside and stared at the seal in shock. 'I have the same seal on my stomach,' she thought. She lowered the hospital gown and blanket back into place, then She slowly sat on the chair to the left of the boy.

...Half an hour later...

Naruto's eyes shot open. He looked to his left and noticed a red-headed girl. He started to panic and looked to his right, where he could see a window. He tried not to make any sounds as he stealthily got out of the bed, but it was not good enough.

"Where are you going?" asked a femenine voice from behind him.

Naruto dashed for the window as fast as his broken legs could. He could almost touch the window sill when he found two arms wrapping around his waist. He started to flail but it only lasted for a couple seconds for flailing hurt too much, so he let his body go limp.

"Just don't hurt me," he said, beginning to softly weep.

"I'm not going to hurt you, so don't cry. My name is Kushina," she said as she put him back in his bed.

"My name is Naruto," he said.

"Well, ok Naruto, just stay in the bed for me. NURSE!" she called out.

...end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the time it took me to update. I've been working on a story where Naruto uses the kyuubi's chakra fighting Kakashi during the bell test. It will be my first fight fic.

disclaimer: I don't own with the story.

The nurse rushed into the room, "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Yes, but Naruto here is awake," said Kashina as he was standing next to the bed.

The nurse's eyes went wide with shock as she looked at him, "Hmm. So your name us Naruto? Well, little guy, you weren't supposed to wake up till next week. "

"People say that I am a demon. It's also why they hurt me. For that I am in the hospital... again," he answered.

"Again? what do you mean by again? you make it sound like you're always in here," said the nurse.

"The amount of times I wake up in the hospital, it feels like I am always in here," he answered.

"Well, Naruto, can you tell me your full name?" asked the nurse.

He hesitated for a few seconds before answering. "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ok, I'll be right back," she said and left the room.

A couple seconds after the nurse left Kashina realized what he just saaid and got a little pissed, thinking he is lying "Did you say you are an Uzumaki?" she asked.

"Yes. You're not gonna hurt me, are you?" he asked.

"I will, if you're lying to me," she answered.

"But I'm not," he said.

"Well I guess we'll find out with the results of the DNA test, won't we?"

"A DNA test. Does that mean I could find out who my parents are?" he asked, getting anxious.

"You don't know who you're parents are?" she asked in shock.

"No, old man Hokage said he would tell me who they are when I am older," he said sadly.

"You said old man Hokage. Do you mean the Sandaime, Sarutobi?" asked Kushina.

He nodded back to her, "Then did he tell you what happened to them?"

"He said my parents died as heroes in the kyuubi attack, it was also the day I was born," he answered.

"So you are an orphan."

"No, I don't live there anymore. I got kicked out."

"Then I'll figure something out."

She heard a knock at the door. The nurse then entered the room. "Naruto, here is your food. Two bowls of oatmeal." She walked over and put the oatmeal on the small table next to his bed.

"So you said your name is Naruto Uzumacki, correct?" asked the nurse, to which he nodded. "That's odd, because there's no Naruto Uzumaki in our files."

"So you were lying, you're not an Uzumaki," said an irritated Kushina.

"No, he is definitely an Uzumaki; the DNA test says so," answered the nurse.

Naruto just keeps stealing glances at the food, wondering if it is safe to eat or not.

"Why are you not eating your food?" asked the Kushina.

"I don't know what's in it," he answered.

"Do you think it's poisoned?" asked the nurse.

"They've done it before, " answered Naruto.

"Would you like me to test it for you?" asked Kushina.

Naruto just looked at her as if she was crazy. "Sure, if you want to," he said.

She walked over and grabbed the only spoon for the meal and took a bite from each bowl of oatmeal. "It's not poisoned, so you can eat your food," Kushina said with a sweet voice.

When she was about to hand the spoon to the nurse and tell her to get a new one, Naruto grabbed the spoon she used in her hand and finished both bowls of oatmeal before she could stop him from using the spoon.

"Thank you. It's much better than I thought," he said.

'He must really be hungry to finish the bowls that fast,' she thought.

"Don't mention it, hun," said the nurse with a sweet smile. "Umm Inoichi said he'll be here soon," she said as she grabbed the two empty bowls and left.

When she left the room, it was heavy with silence.

Naruto took this time to take in the features of Kushina. He started from her red hair and her blue eyes. As he got lower he took a good look at her kimono, then down to her legs underneath.

"Are you done checking me out?" Kushina asked.

"WAS NOT," he yelled.

A man appeared in the doorway of the hospital room. "He said Naruto Uzumaki, correct?"

"What do you want from me?" asked a scared Naruto.

"My name is Inoichi Yamanaka, I'm here to take a look at your memories," he answered.

"Oh ok," said Naruto.

Inoichi grabbed a chair and put it next to the bed. He sat down and began to use his Jutsu. they both fell into the side effects of the Jutsu.

Once Inoichi entered Naruto's memories the nurse came into the room. "Kushina, I have the DNA test results. I think you should see this," she said handing her the results.

Kushina looked at the results for a few seconds, then looked at the now unconscious Naruto and says, "he's my son?"

...

end of chapter 3

R & R please. If you have any ideas for my story the broken boy, please share.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Hinata does.

STORY

Naruto waked up to man with yellow spiked hair like his own and the girl next him he rememberd as Kushina.

"Naruto do you know were you are?" Asked the man.

"In the hospital." Naruto said slowly.

"Yes your right, but your also in the past." Said the man.

"Are you saying I time traveld, well that tells me why you look like the 4th Hokage. THIS IS THE BEST."

"True but do you know what makes this even better you get to see who your parents are." Said Kushina.

"R-really. Were are they? I want to see them." Said Naruto shaking excitement.

"I will give you an hint, there both in this room." Said Kushina.

Naruto looked around the room but didn't find any one, "But no one is here, but you two." He froze relizing what that meant.

Naruto tackeld Kushia at speeds that put gai to shame, "K-KAA-SAN!" He yelled giving her a bear hug and damn near breaking her back too.

"Your hurting me." She breathed out.

"S-sorry." He said.

"Its ok."

"Hey what about me." winned Minato.


End file.
